projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Robotnik
Robotnik |species=Human |gender=Male |ability=Super-genius intelligence Master mechanic |employment=Knockoff Pawn Stars Evil Gang of Evil member |hobby=Trying to capture Sonic the Hedgehog Building robots |enemy=Sonic the Hedgehog |first=Episode 1: "Insert Clever Title Here" |creation=Keizer Organa Joe |voice=Long John Baldry |portrayal=1993 McDonald's Dr. Robotnik Toy }}Doctor Ivo Robotnik is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] who appeared as a villain who was a minor member of the Evil Gang of Evil until he left the group. Overview Character Concept There was no clear concept for Robotnik. Appearance Doctor Robotnik is a overweight human with a conical-shaped head and a large orange mustache. He also has large black eyes with red pupils. In every episode he has appeared in, he was always seen in his Eggmobile. Personality Little is known about Robotnik's personality. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 1 Dr. Robotnik makes his debut as a minor character and has remained that way ever since. His is seen working alongside Moe The Pawn Broker as an employee. This is his only appearance in the episode, and his only dialogue is the Internet meme "PINGAS". Episode 4 Robotnik appears alongside the Evil Gang of Evil while General Grievous attempts to summons Cthulhu. Episode 5 Robotnik is among those who are informed by Mesogog that General Grievous is a brony. His response, for the second time in the series, is "PINGAS". He appears again during the General's emergency meeting to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episode 7 Robotnik appears during a meeting for Grievous new, yet stupid plan. His only dialogue, for the third and final time in the series, is "PINGAS". Episode 9 As General Grievous gives military ranks to the members, Robotnik declares that he is quitting the Evil Gang of Evil because it is "dumb", and then calls for the assistance of the hand. This is the first and only episode where Robotnik says anything other than "PINGAS". Abilities and techniques Dr. Robotnik is well known on Monster Island to be a master mechanic and the best at building robots and machines of all kinds. Robotnik also has above super genius level intellect. Allegiance Doctor Robotnik was originally inherently evil, but once General Grievous's latest plan was revealed, Robotnik quit the Evil Gang of Evil and went on to be a neutral character. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. Quotes Robotnik's quotes are very numbered, as he mostly is seen saying "PINGAS". Trivia *The internet meme "PINGAS" was commonly used in videos on YouTube known as "YouTube Poop" for some time until most recently. The reason for its presence in the dialogue of the series is unknown. *Robotnik's dialogue in Episode 9 uses a technique in YouTube Poop called "sentence mixing", which according to Chewiki "consists of editing clips of characters talking to make it sound like they are saying something else." *Doctor Robotnik is one of only four human members of the Evil Gang of Evil. The other three humans being Stewie, Boba Fett and Ass Grabbem. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Members of the Evil Gang of Evil Category:Neutral Characters